Ark 20 Episode 73: Prison Saga part 1 : Inmates ! Welcome to Wonderland
tumblr_n3tddxEG431txvpobo1_1280.jpg Chrollo.Lucifer.600.992550.jpg “Mr.Eden Creed is it ? “ The clock struck 9, The moment the man said those very words. His gaze remained Set on the young aspiring King. Eden Creed, The old mans gaze furrowed over as he waited an response. Gently, tilting his chin upwards setting his sights through the frame of his round edged frame-glasses. The, blades from the fan shot in a constant flow through the air, Turning in a circular motion, a good thirty plus times before the man spoke again. “ Mr Eden Creed is i-..?” The man was unable to finish his sentences. “ Stop. “Eden softly said , Before tilting his body over in a straitjacket , The whiteness of his jacket over weighted the darkness of the shadows that consumed him. “ Do you take me for a fool doctor ? I know very well you know my name. Its on that stupid book you keep before you.. you know the one that you act like you’re writing on when you’re really thinking up a new position to do you’re wife in “ Eden snickered. His eyes seemed as if he lacked sleep, One of the side effects he had been receiving from the venom. “ The old man gave off a slight nod, before marking down into his notebook. “ Hmm” The old man gave off a gentle nod once more before pushing the end of his pen at the tip of his bottom lip. “ So, Eden Creed.. How exactly did you end up here.. ? “ The Doctor question continually nudging the back of his pencil to his bottom lip. Eden, gave off a sinister smile, He thought back..all the way back. His mind had been swallowed by a vertex that pushed his body through space and time. In as little as seconds.. Eden had found himself a few weeks earlier. In a tint black hoody had been hoody had been Eden. He stood before Kassiana police station, His face buried within the shadows of his jacket. His boot cut blue jeans looked smugged and dirt holding the resemblance of a construction worker. Eden, gave off a light sigh before allowing himself to pick up his pace entering the intimidating station. Upon entry , Eden had felt as if He walked into hell itself. Never had he seen so much of his most hated people in one place, Back and forth they walked ; So. with folders and files others with coffees- from starbucks. “ Hey, Kid can we help you ?” A voice had said from above Eden. His voice had sucked in Edens calm ambience and like that, Eden swiftly turned his blood frenzy eyes meeting the man who had questioned him. The man was a good 6'1, He held a lop sided mustache that seated firmly upon his lips with a receding hairline. He looked in his mid forties, Beer belly, and jelly creamed fill donuts crumbs falling from his beard. Eden, Had attempting to keep his composure “ Yea, I want a room in Tell Tale Prison. “ Eden questioned him in his most significant tone, That brought waterfalls to most feminine panties. The cop quickly bit his lips, It would seem his whole face had been sucked in by his nose which had suddenly increased in size. Then with that : “ BAHAHAHAHAHHAHHHAAHAHHAAHHA ! YOU WANT TO GET INTO IRON HEIGHTS PRISON ! HAHA COME ON KID GO HOME “ The cop stated. “.. Im not kidding” Eden stated a bit irritated by the man's response. “ Listen Kid, you could get arrested for messing with The KPD’s line of work.. go home kid and there’ll be no trouble..” The cop had seemed more commanding now, a feat he would soon regret. Upon Laying his hand on Eden shoulder, With that the young and agile murderous intent Creed had forced his body to meet a 360 off angle spin pushing his left foot at the cops outside foot. With the significance of that attack, He’d be caught of balance allowing Eden to catch a full grasp of the KPD’s beard. Following that had been Edens fist being launched into the chest of the Kpd. With that came the success of bulldozing him through several walls. Due to the impact, The Cop would find that his chest had been caved in making it quite difficult to breathe. “ Oh shit ! I’ll suck your dick for free ! “ A prostitute had shouted from his place quickly standing up catching sight of the damage Eden had done. But, Eden was not given any time to think upon the offer due to being caught unconscious in as little of seconds. He had seen nothing but black followed by a brief assault to the head. Soon more had followed , Eden had allowed each attack to hit, He had been on the floor beaten and bruised. The damage was far from not enough, to make up for allowing Pippa to die. All he had done was clench his fist, allowing the hits from the other KPDs to continue. It had suddenly went by so fast, Next thing you know Eden was on the next bus ride to prison. At Least he thought, The bus ride their with other inmates was an odd one indeed, Eden had been in an orange jumpsuit with an open collar. His wrist forced to be bonded together, Eden had clenched his teeth aiming to move his legs which were also chained. The deeper the ride got the more fearsome it had gotten. Things beginning to slowly die.. it had felt like Eden had died and finally have crossed into the gates of hell. The fog buried the view before him. All had changed even the sky which darkened , The moon cowardly tilted at it’s sides revealing it’s dark side. The young abrasive unsung Creed, furrowed his sights to the inmates around him. They looked quite unflustered by the view. Instead they valued it’s sight and watched in awe, Not another scooby doo movie Eden had thought to himself. Suddenly, The bus came to a halt. Eden perched his gaze towards the window, The fg slowly began to clear revealing ASYLUM. This wasn’t what Eden had expected. An Edgar Allan Poe story he thought nothing had went as he might of expected, The other criminals in an orange inmate suit were forced to line up, Eden Creed with a “C” for a last name and the absence of “A’s” and “B’s” for last names by the other inmates. Eden had been first and line, Walking down the steps of the bus he had allowed himself to hop off the second step and land with a low thud. “ What is this ..? “ Eden questioned softly. “ Home. “ One of the guards quickly responded before Pushing Eden to move forward. Eden had frontal forward quickly catching grasp of his steps. Eden had moved passed a wired fence. People moved through the yard lifelessly. They almost reminded Eden of zombies. “ You see Boys.. this could be you if you Behave.. but Until then you’ll be downstairs with the rest of the scalded dogs “ The Guard said walking Eden to the front steps. If this is what he’d get for behaving, Then Eden had no intentions in behaving. Infact Eden had intended in causing more trouble than he could handle. Eden and the others had been lead into a dark room. All was inhabited by darkness , All but the back room which held a white screen, With a yellow light aimed at it’s center. “ You first . “ The Guard said before quickly nuding at Edens shoulder. Eden had flopped forward making his way before the screen, He stood within the grasp of the light quickly clenching his eyes. The bright light causing his eyes to dilate. “ SNAP “ was the sound of the camera followed by a flash. Three figures hidden in the dark seated themselves in chairs. “ Your name ?” One of them said. Eden Creed stood their in complete silence. “ Did you hear me ? your name ?” He said again. Eden remained in utter silence refusing to say another word He stood with a firm grasp on his wits, His hair falling from his face. “ Guards. “ He said before Eden had met the end of one of the guards baton. Eden had fell helplessly onto the floor, With no intentions in fighting. “ You heard him you rat ! What is your name ?! “ Eden looked lifeless on the floor. His attention was caught by another question. Was he far enough ? Could he really call this place his home. All these questions, rounded up in Edens conscious had he continued to collect kicks from the guard punches and kicks. With that Eden had found himself back into more recent timing. “ So, Im guessing you have trouble telling people you’re name ?” The old man asked in the comfort of his chair. The young Eden snickered, His long black raven wings hair tips now touching his shoulder. His ice cold blue eyes met the old man which were losing color due to old age. “ I sense .. something from you old man “ Eden timidly briefed upon. “ Is that..so ? “ The old man replied. “ Yeah.. You have an obsession with names.. Doctor whats your deal ? “ Eden confronted him motioning closer to get a better glimpse of the old man before him. The old man simply laughed softly dragging his pen across the pages of the book. “ Are you trying to run a diagnose me Mr.Creed.. ? “ - “ Why not ? “ Eden Creed quickly shot back not a moment to waste from The old man's response. “ You can’t be too sane you’re self to be working here “, The old man gave off a slight nod to Eden Creeds reasoning. “ Now.. take me back to your story when you refused to say your name .. what happened..? “ The old man questioned.. Story Time.. “ Oh, yeah Right.. story time” Eden had ventured the journey his memories had laid out before him. Eden found himself on a hospital bed , “ Oh , you’re awake..” A voice said to him from above, Eden swiftly setting his gaze upwards caught sight of a man with green scaly skin. His eyes were rather wide and had a tongue which extended beyond normal feat. He shared the resemblance of a Toad.. Eden lifted himself from his feet he began to breathe heavily,” Gahhh.. “ He cried gently clutching his chest. “ Where am I ?.. “ Eden softly questioned. “ You took a rather bad beaten.. The names Froggy by the way “ He said gently extending his arm out with hopes Eden might welcome him embrace. Eden caught sight of the ooze pushing through the pores of his hand, With that he quickly dapped Froggy instead. “ Eden Creed.” He said pushing himself from the basic structure sheets he seated himself amongst. Making his way towards the door pulling his orange jumpsuit over himself, “ Thanks anyway.” Froggy a bit dumbfounded by the situation quickly lunged over to Edens side, “ WAIT ! ..I know Im.. a bit weird looking but I'm a really cool guy if you take the chance to know me ! “ Born in the lab of mexico was Froggy. He knew nothing of whom he once was before , Only that he had a second chance at life. He awoken to a menacing doctor who told him he has his first born Chimera. A Chimera , is a creature synthesized by alchemically "marrying" two or more dissimilar living beings into a new, complete form displaying attributes of its "components". Though a legitimate branch of bio-alchemy, chimeric research has seen very few significant strides in recorded history - or at least in American history - and has been described as a science built upon countless dead ends and false starts. Still, the production of such fantastical beings is possible with the proper alchemical expertise and skill . Since then the Doctor “ took care of him “ More so studied him. Quite found of his creation he grew obsessed and soon died due to his obsession. With nothing but Froggy at his funeral. Eden quickly turned to the young persistent inmate of his. “ I don’t doubt that.. but you see I’m not looking for friends. “ Eden softly said before turning his back Froggy once more. “ WAIT “ Froggy shouted quickly catching grasp of Edens arm, His goo quickly caught onto Edens jacket, “ What the hel” l Eden shouted swinging his arm upwards. The Toad was dragged along with Edens arm. “ Gahh “ Toad shouted his head hitting amongst the railing and soon he fell upon one of the tables. Down stairs, “ HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA ! “ The voice was loud enough to swallow the calm ambience in the room. Everyones balls soon went into hiding, Eden quickly looked over the railing. There he saw him, His eyes met someone..more so something.. that he had never laid eyes on before. The Man stood up, His body built.. it looked as if it was ready to take on a cannon. His Horn , His skin gray and scaley his fist large enough to fit two of Eden Creeds heads. “ I- I-Im sorry man “Froggy shouted cowering at the mans feet. “ It wont happen again I promise ! “ Froggy added. “ GRRRHHHHAGAGA “ With all his might the Rhino lifted his tank of an arm and brought it down at a great velocity aiming to take Froggys head off. “ Oh no ! “ Froggy shouted swiftly moving out of the way at last minute. The Frog leaped upon a table, “ Wooo ! close “ Toad quickly said in relief only to have met the rude awakening of Rhinos rather broad shoulders, Froggy glew back into a wall with a rather sickening thud. The juices from his skin remained on the wall as he himself slowly slid...from the wall. Rhino repelled his arm in search of a finishing blow, But quickly and swiftly Eden lunged from the railing. Landing with a deep Thud and punging his forearm before his face, The skin on his arm quickly hardened As of Ark 18 - 19, Edens Stands ability has grown immensely.Due to the show of strength against Crater where he was able to contain both Kodi Oni along with Jackie reaper, Eden has revealed his will to live that 38ed5d22cdae0c0c7fcf49715804817f.gif|How he threw Rhino in the air and punched him strengthened his will to fight, He has shown immense immutability that has followed his Soul through the afterlife, Eden has now reached Rubber Fools Gear 2 ! , Eden has shown the ability withstand Jackies heat along with Kodi's cool temperature , This here proves to reveal Edens greatest capability. This is the power to adapt ! The Gmaf has pushed Edens bodies to limits even he didn't know were there. Therefore , Due to his rebirth Since his Stand was already awakened. his stand was forced to mature along with him. His stand was not able to mature since he awakened it at such a late , Eden has not only have the ability to stretch but also the ability to harden. Though this only acts with his emotion and not by control due to the effects of puberty,And his lack of training. Though he did some in his after life it was not enough to pass over into his living statem He is now only able to have these effects on his arms. His arms could not harden unless confronted activated by his emotions to quickly defend or fear, Meaning as of yet he can only use this to his defense. This has also allowed Eden to gain to ability to have his Chi " Stretch " Meaning, Due to the collision of his Stand and his Chi Eden can now alter his aura's consistency into an incredibly sticky substance somewhat akin to bubble gum, albeit much stronger it can be used to pull opponents within punching range for a flurry of rebound pummels. Edens chi bubble gun can both stretch and contract, depending on what The young Eden Creed desires. Also , another effect of Edens adaptation came along Edens immense ability to resist Eden is almost impervious to pain, Though this does not mean it wont effect him it just seems to bring him pleasure more then pain when very intense. This is more of the work of his Physco chi in alliance with his stance. Eden has formed a bond with his stand, Him sying could have been the best thing that happened to him, A year with his first form Julius Creed has helped immensely to grow. Also to understand his Stand and understand more on human emotions work along with the urge to control. Aleksei_Sytsevich_(Earth-616)_001.jpg Eden felt his body crash into the wall , “ACK ! “ Eden cried falling onto his ribs. “ Puny Brats you dare challenge the Rhino “ The Rhino shouted rapidly beating amongst his chest, The room began to shake from the impact. Eden slowly began to rise from his feet the anxiety rising from the event was now coursing through his veins . Eden , pulled himself back to his feet gently dusting himself off. “ You’re pathetic “ Eden said gently rubbing his sleeve across his cheek wiping away the blood. “Says the Punk with a boo boo hahaha “ Rhino chuckled planting his hands on his waist. “ Heh.. cute. “ Eden softly said, “Tch.. Come get some ! “ Rhino shouted charging at Eden, Eden simply stood there waiting for Rhino to meet his mark. Then upon his arrival Edens body disappeared in Thin air, Due to Edens rubber fatigues he was able to force his joints to allow himself to push past his usual speed. Thus, making him a faster than Rhino. Rhino spun rapidly around, Bringing his arm along with him attempting to somehow hit Eden, But the Rhinos arm met thin air Eden had ducked quickly extending his arm and rapidly wrapping it around the Rhinos leg. Thus , Pulling him forward and lunging him into mid air, As the Rhino fell through twenty feet of air, Eden began rapidly throwing body blows at Rhino. “ GAH “ The Rhino shouted in mid air , Unable to defend against Edens blows due to the rapid speed along with the bother of his body falling in mid air. Eden at sight of The Rhino almost meeting the floor quickly avoided his landing. Swiftly moving out of the way, A thick fog of smoke swallowed up the scene, Eden now covered in bruise quickly crawled from the destruction. Only to have had it follow him. The floor quickly shook beneath him- “ BOOOOOOM ! “ Out came Rhino from the floor to which Eden once stood upon, In the midst of impaling Eden with his horn in came toad, Toad had attempted to pull in as much Saliva he van reverting it too goo and spitting it into the eye Of Rhin Thus, Reverting from his attack “ Gahh “ Rhino cried . Allowing Eden to swiftly evade and launch his fist into Rhino’s center. Thus , knocking him back down from where he came , “ Ack “ Rhino cried falling through the hole in the ground. The Rhino quickly lifted himself back up, His breathing was heavier. He was furious, “ Im going to kill you. “ Rhino softly said panting to himself it had seemed as his stamina was running low. “ Both of you I’ll kill you both ! “ The rhino shouted once more, The Rhino had pushed off his leading foot and at intolerable speed he accelerated towards Eden, “ Huh ?! “ Eden gasped at the sudden boost in his speed. He quickly took the full on blow to his chest , Eden had been knocked through a few walls, But this didn’t stop the Rhino. He continued to run, but in came Froggy who leapt off of his chest, Thus stopping his pace a bit. Soon he crawled on to the shoulder of Rhino catching grasp of his attention. Thus forcing the Rhino to move wherever he chose. The Rhino spon rapidly attempting to pull froggy off, But he was unable to he moved at a rapid speed unaware on where to go or what he was looking at. Froggy had gained Eden enough time as he continued to drum onto the head of Rhino. Eden had pulled himself out of the rebel. His furrowed gaze remained on Rhino. “ ..not bad NOT BAD AT ALL ! “ Eden shouted , Bestowing his body movement into a stance a stance known as the thunderous fist. Eden had dropped the weight of his upper body onto the sole of his feet. His legs remained shoulder length apart . He quickly forced his chest to broaden forward, Inhaling the ambience of the room as his eyes filled with dedication and thrive remained set on Rhino. Rhino after minutes of running around Rhino had finally launched Froggy of slamming him onto a table. After moments of heavy breathing, He set his gaze on Eden and gave off a sly smirk, “ So ? You want a fist fight ? very well ! “ The Rhino shouted tucking his hiand broadening his monster shoulders. He made his way towards Eden with a slow struck, “ Tch.. Very well..” Rhino has launched a devastating Fist, Which connected with Edens chin then a quick knee to the gut “ GACK ! “ Eden Cried with a bit of blood leaving his lips. Eden quickly fell back on his feet, Pedaling back a bit as he remained in stance, He soon began to swiftly move his body the waist up. Rhino gave off a questioning look, “ What the hell ? “ He softly said unaware of Edens next line of attack , But what Eden had done next Rhino was unready for Eden had done The Dampsey Roll ! tumblr_mukrgiEhDr1ql41ypo1_500.gif The Dempsey Roll (ザ ·デンプシー ·ロール, lit. za denpushī rōru) was a technique developed and used by real-life boxer William Harrison "Jack" Dempsey. it's where the user lowers their stance and central balance and begins to aggressively weave their body in a pattern similar to the shape of a figure eight, making it increasingly difficult for the opponent to trace their movements accurately. The user then fires (starting from either left or right) a series of rapidly executed punches whilst continuing their bobbing and weaving, catching the target in a high paced barrage of punches that few succeed in escaping from. As the Dempsey Roll is a flurry of hooks throw with the fighters full body weight behind them, few fighters can withstand it should it land successfully, particularly if it isn't guarded against. Edens development in the series have allowed him to bring the Dempsey Roll to newer, stronger and less predictable levels of strength.The major factor of the Dempsey Roll's strength comes from weight shifting and full rotation to the back and hips, allowing powerful hits to be landed on the target's blind spots. The bobbing aspect takes the boxer to the further parts of the other person's vision and thus it is possible for an experienced Dempsey Roll user to hit their opponents without being seen. Eden would have had a greater grasp over this attack, Each punch with nothing more than half a second between them Edens fist were slightly faster because he was able to extend his arms. Thus killing the time between the punches, Eden had launched a number of eight blows ! Then, pulling back his fist he did it “ LIGHTING THRUST TECHNIQUE ! “ Eden was unable to gain destruction Chi but was able to formulate his own aspects to it .One of the main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough Chi into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an opponent so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and untrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. This technique is thus far the most dangerous when it comes to Eden because of the explosive effect he added to it. Using his wrapping and stacking as his arms defense making the explosive projectile as the first layer. Rhino taking the full throttle of the attack body went through the air landing a good 20 feet away from Eden and froggy, The attack also took it’s toll on Eden, who also was forced to propel through the sky. As, Eden landed on his sides in the midst of getting back up he was quickly knocked down by a guard. Eden quickly rolled to his other side pulling the guards baton from his grasp and quickly bashing it against his skull. ,In came Rhino whom smashed two guards head together. “ Puny Punks. “ Rhino shouted pulling himself back to his feet holding a wound on his shoving his way through the crowd of guards, Froggy leapt from shoulder to shoulder. Each Guard beating amongst each other due to the slippery and agile Froggy, “... Catch me if you can ! Im the Froggy man ! “ He shouted only to have met a baton to the skull. Knocking him out , Eden had remained in a circle of Prision guards, He had been launching a flurry of blows into the chest of each guardsmen. In a circle he had given them each a blow , Until the numbers were too much for him soon Eden was caught in paralyzation soon knocked out, The last thing he had seen was Rhino, taking some of the guards with him too the state of unconsciousness. “ Hmm.. Interesting story Eden Creed “ The old man had said jotting down in his book once more, “ Yeah.. and now Im here “ Eden said with a bit of dismay. “ I kind of wish .. I would have thought this through you know ? Eden sighed pulling his chin up. The old man had simply nodded.. “ Oh ! By the way old man what is your name ? “Eden questioned setting his gaze at the old man. The old man simply bowed his head his eyes buried by the shadows casted by his shades… He gave off a sinister chuckle, “ Heh.. I thought you’d never ask “ He said pulling off his shades. His face morphed a big as his bald head began growing long purple strands and locks , He himself became more built and tone. Edens eyes widened “ who am I you ask ?.. well Im Julius Creed ! “ The man asked now in the form of Julius Creed. “ TYRANTTTT ! “ Eden shouted as he awakened in a dark pitt. All there was .. was darkness, The room was no bigger than a closet. All that was there was emptiness, Eden lifted himself back to his feet, He seen scratches all over the wall. Quickly setting his gaze at his fingers that began to bleed uncontrollably. “ What the hell is going on..” Eden softly said to himself ,Hearing groans and murmurs perching from every end of the room. [[Category:Ark 20] Category:Prisoners Saga (Pre-Asylum Sub plot ))